Oh Love
by DAST Crush
Summary: Cegado por su percepción de la gente, nunca imaginó que 'algo' tan sencillo avivara su pasión. (AU) (BL) Pausada hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo: **Uno

**Título: **En la mira

**Fecha: **14/01/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

En las grandes ciudades se reúne gente de muchas partes con el fin de estar en compañía. Allí estaba él, caminando por uno de esos sitios, viendo pasar gente a su alrededor acompañados de otros, riendo, conversando, saltando en cierto punto, desbordando energía innecesaria, reservada para ese momento en especial. Esas acciones no le desagradaban pero no se podía imaginar hacer algo tan inmaduro, ya que siempre fue del tipo persona huraña e inmutable; mejor decidió prestar atención a su bolsillo derecho que no paraba de vibrar, motivo, su celular, alias "horror tecnológico".

—¡Oye, contesta! Después de que me tomo la molestia de marcarte, me dejas pegado al 'phone' durante un buen rato, eres un cabrón — con tan solo escuchar la voz, se esperó lo de siempre.

—Eres molesto, ¿lo sabías? — palabras huecas, nunca le afectarían, aunque fueran en broma.

—Sí, lo soy, pero porque me gusta pasar tiempo con mi dude —.

—Tanto que molestas — reafirmó. Le abrumaba solo de saber que recibiría varias llamadas de él después de haberlo aguantado tantos años — ¿Dé dónde sacas suficiente crédito para llamarme Kenny? — pregunto.

—De mí esfuerzo — no pudo evitar reírse deliberadamente, y que se escuchara en la llamada.

—Jódete, supongo que haces uno de tus varios 'trabajos' para conseguir plata — dijo Craig enfatizando la palabra, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Exacto, ¿qué te parece si te hago uno? No cobro caro, es más, gratis por ser mi amigo —.

Para Kenny hacer ese tipo de 'trabajos' era' pan comido' y entretenido a su manera ya que podía sacar dinero y provecho de eso. No sabe porque razón, pero tal vez por costumbre se lo imaginó guiñándole provocativamente, como solía hacer; aún seguía sin saber porque terminaron siendo amigos. Se detuvo a mirar el mostrador de una tienda, tenía una enorme cristalería con toques de madera oscura y un gran letrero encima de la igualmente enorme entrada, en ella se podía ver escrito "Chocolat Chaud" en cursivas, simple pero atrayente para la vista sin duda alguna por lo que se apreciaba en el interior, casi repleta de gente comprando y cargando bolsas al salir de la tienda, o sentados en las varias mesas del local.

—Es broma, en realidad lo que tú necesitas es una novia que pueda con ese 'gran honor' — prestaba muy poca atención ya que la mantenía enfrente de él, curiosamente.

—Deja de joder con eso — como si Kenny pudiera verlo, levantó el dedo medio que fue reflejado en el cristal. En un momento a otro dejó de verse a sí mismo para fijar su vista en dos jóvenes, estaban en la caja pagando. Cuando se voltearon para revisar el ticket no pudo dejar de observarlos, la chica era linda, cabello y ojos oscuros y el chico de cabellos rulos cobrizos con unos llamativos luceros verdes. Por lo que parecían eran pareja, él sostenía la mano de ella que llevaba una sonrisa afable. En un rápido movimiento, la mirada del chico se encontró con la de Craig por corto tiempo, después pasándola a la salida y continuando su camino junto con su bella pareja en dirección contraria a la que Craig se encontraba parado.

—… En ese caso, no te preocupes, yo te conseg... ¡Craig!... Vez, y así me lo pagas, préstame algo de tu valiosa atención ¿no crees? — ¿Desdé cuándo Kenny se quedó hablando sólo? No lo sabía — Carajo Tucker, regresa.

—Nos vemos, amigo — colgó sin darle oportunidad de contestar Kenny. Siguió con la mirada a aquella pareja, sin dejar de verlos.

* * *

**Nota:**

*****Inspirado en la canción "Oh Love" Green Day. Derechos reservados a sus compositores.

*****No es un songfic.

*****Mi primer fic, así que los capítulos serán cortos, trataré de hacerlos más largos mientras pueda.

*****Avísenme si tengo errores ortográficos.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo: **Dos

**Título: **Una llamada

**Fecha: **22/01/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

Desde aquel día, Craig no dejó de ir 'casualmente' por esa tienda con la idea de ver o encontrarse con esos jóvenes, sorprendentemente para él. Los días pasaron y no veía nada de ellos. Cada tarde que iba, miraba discretamente el rostro de las personas que salían por la gran puerta, claro está, sin parecer acosador. La desesperación fue tanta que no solo le bastaba con mirar detalladamente, sino que, ahora entraba y por obligación compraba algo, cualquier cosa, como premio de consolación. Algunas veces las meseras le hacían plática, en ocasiones, le daban su información personal para una futura 'salida'. No era lo que buscaba, aunque lograba pasar un rato cómodo. Ya era una semana de lo mismo en las tardes, ir, entrar, y nada. Cansado, regresó a su apartamento en el centro no muy lejos de esa calle. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue despojarse de su sudadera azul rey, quedándose únicamente con una playera gris, tomando su 'chocolate caliente', que compró en esa ocasión, e ir a su pequeño balcón que daba una increíble vista de la ciudad, en esa temporada de frio no se podía estar más relajado. Aunque había un insignificante problema, pronto acabarían sus vacaciones y su tiempo sería poco. De nuevo sintió una vibración, ¿ahora qué?

—Habla — se limitó a contestar sin dejar de ver hacia la ciudad.

— _¡Hey! Alégrate Craig, ya que no te la pasaras solo los siguientes días _—. Tarde o temprano, llamaría.

—Déjame adivinar, me enviarán a Stripe —.

—_Buen intento, pero no. Yo iré a pasarla contigo _—.

—Oh, mierda Kenny… — recargó su espalda en el marco de la puerta a la vez que golpeaba suavemente su cabeza contra ella.

—Oh sí, te aseguro que fiestas no faltaran. Llego la próxima semana —.

—Aunque me niegue, igual lo harás. Está bien y jódete —.

—Igualmente 'dude', adiós — colgó después de eso.

—Al menos dame tiempo de paz — suspiró para luego entrar a su cuarto recostándose en la cama, sacando un cigarrillo de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado, encendiéndolo, inhalando y soltando lentamente el humo por su boca, ha pasado mucho que no fumada uno bueno.

Mañana sería el último que día que iría con ese propósito.

En la tarde siguiente, volvió a asistir, como normalmente hizo, sabía que no los vería en ninguna otra ocasión. Tomó su asiento en una mesa y de nueva cuenta la mesera de siempre, linda con una gran sonrisa y pose coqueta, lo atendió. Su aire de indiferente traía loca a las encargadas del local, incluso de la clientela femenina, eso lo atribuía su buena parecido, siempre fue popular entre las chicas, lástima que ninguna sea de su interés. Las horas pasaban, veía transitar gente de todas partes, quizá porque se avecinaban las fiestas de invierno. Harto de esperar nada, se levantó, agradeció el servicio de las empleadas y salió. Llevaba caminando unas cuantas tiendas, contempló que cada una de ellas estaba siendo decorada por dicha celebración, cuanta mercadotecnia, bueno, era una forma de vender. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que algo lo detuvo, una mano, cogiéndolo del hombro, sin más se volteó para poder ver una chica de gran cabellera negra, al parecer tenía algo que decir pero no salían las palabras.

— ¿Sucede algo? — se aventuró Craig a preguntar.

—Ah… Dejaste esto en la tienda, las camareras me dijeron que era tuyo, así que corrí para alcanzarte —.

"Vaya chica" pensó, pero ahora que la veía bien, ¿acaso no era...?

— ¿Lo vas a tomar? — estiró su brazo mostrando en su mano aquel aparato, sí que olvidó algo, ella solo rió nerviosa.

Despabiló su mente recibiendo su celular, claramente, tenía que ser.

—Gracias — dijo metiéndolo en su bolsillo.

— ¡Wendy! — a lo lejos se escuchó un llamado, los dos buscaron quien era la persona que gritaba el nombre, probablemente, de la chica. De entre toda la gente lograron ver alguien corriendo en dirección a ellos. Confirmado. Era un chico que vestía una chaqueta verde oscuro, jeans y 'vans' junto con una mata de rulos cobrizos, que era lo que más resaltaba. Mostraba confusión en su rostro. —Wen, ¿por qué saliste corriendo? — preguntó ya cerca.

—Disculpa, solo vine a devolverle algo que olvidó — dijo señalando a Craig.

—Ah… Está bien, a la siguiente avisa — una vez pasado todo ese asunto, posó su vista en Craig, unos segundos, observándose mutuamente sus ojos, azul en verde, verde en azul, además, de que pudo apreciar que el 'pelirrojo' era ligeramente más alto que él.

"Al parecer nada fue en vano" pensó Craig. Por primera vez desde hace tiempo, agradece tener celular. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa.

Como modo de 'agradecimiento', invitó a Kyle y Wendy, presentándose formalmente después de trivialidades, a comprar algo y platicar, obviamente él pagó, pero no fue tan malo, porque aún seguía interesado en ellos e iba a conocerlos. Puede que sea capricho suyo, pero, puede traer cosas buenas.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

**Nota:**

**A**ún no hay ciudad fija en donde se desarrolle la historia.

**E**s algo lento el inicio, pero trataré de ir más 'normal'.

**E**xijo justicia, Kyle debe ser alto. Y hablando de eso, me esforzaré en no hacer los personajes tan OC…eso.

**Luis Carlos: **Gracias, aunque aún me falta mucho, pero mucho, por mejorar. ¿Qué comes qué adivinas? Nah, lo puse muy visible. Siempre me imaginé a Kenny así, no-sé-porque y de nuevo gracias.

**Coyote Smith: **Soy algo maniática, sorry. Gracias y de nada. :3 (Cara de gato)

**Alexx Cruz: **Pienso darle toques Crenny (¿o Keig?) pero no, no es. Que alegría, y bueno nadie es perfecto en lo que hace, así que tenemos que aprender, a no ser… No, tenemos qué. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor soy una paloma o un unicornio, la cosa es que, un día voy a volar, yo lo sé.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo: **Tres

**Título: **Tipo extraño

**Fecha: **28/01/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

Los días transcurrieron desde ese encuentro donde Tucker insistió, a su manera, pero lo hizo, ya que eso no solía sucederle con frecuencia. Platicas, chistes, gustos, lo suficiente para reforzar el buen 'inicio' entre ellos, pero también creando pequeñas 'discusiones' éntrelos tres, como en ese instante, en el centro comercial.

—Malditos enanos — molesto, se limpió el rostro.

—Son solo niños, Craig — dijo Kyle tratando de no reírse ante la reacción del pelo negro cuando un grupo de ellos lo llenaron hasta la cabeza de espuma en lata y confeti, casualmente un cumpleaños se celebraba en una de las pizzerías que había dentro.

—Mierda, espero que se sigan divirtiendo cuando vaya y clave sus caritas en la pizza — seguía maldiciéndolos, sacudiéndose todo de encima con palmadas bruscas y el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, solo fue broma, además, serías más inmaduro si te pones con ellos — defendió Wendy sonriendo, sí que le causaba gracia las acciones de los niños y no tan niños.

— ¿Inmaduro? Soy más adulto que esos mocosos — protestó aún más molesto.

—Pues no lo aparentas — opinó Wendy.

—Ella tiene razón — apoyo Kyle, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerlo enfadar.

—Muy graciosos, y ustedes se creen lo suficiente maduros, jódanse par de imbéciles — hizo tu típica seña Tucker.

—No lo creemos, lo somos, ¿de cuántos años nos ves? — enarcó una ceja el de ojos verdes.

—Son de mi misma edad, diecinueve máximo, no me vengan con otra cosa —.

—Craig, creo que hay algo de lo que no hablamos. Nosotros, sí, somos mayores que tú… Yo tengo veintidós y Kyle Veintitrés — un dejo de incomodidad surgió de aquella pregunta, olvidaron mencionar algo importante: la edad.

—... Mierda — estaba sorprendido pero su semblante serio no los dejó ver más allá de un simple gesto.

Después de un rato discutiendo sobre lo mismo, Tucker se dio cuenta que adultos le llamaron la atención, quedando como un puberto, pero asumió que era normal, ¿verdad? El centro comercial era grande, tenía tres plantas bastantes amplias con diversas secciones. Lo que más le atrajo fue una tienda de música a la que entró, por consecuente, los otros entraron a una librería que estaba justamente enfrente de ésta. Lo supuso, ya que normalmente solían hablar de libros y obras, como ellos le contaron, siempre fueron los primeros en el curso, unos cerebritos que no seguían reglas de apariencia en 'nerds'. Una vez dentro, observó los diferentes álbumes y posters de sus grupos favoritos, por curiosidad tomó unos auriculares, escuchando la música de muestra que tocaba; con el artefacto puesto vio en pantalla el grupo y nombre de la canción.

"…_Radiohead…"_

"…_Creep…"_

Seguido de los demás detalles de la pista. Llevaba algo de reproducción pero no le importó.

"_Eres como un ángel"_

"_Tu piel me hace llorar"_

Metió sus manos a los costados de sus bolsillos, parpadeó unos momentos, inconscientemente viendo a la librería, dando con Kyle que leía el contenido de un libro que sostenía en sus manos, blancas, como toda su piel…

"_Flotas como una pluma"_

"_En un mundo hermoso"_

Pasó a sus rulos, eran tan intensos, al rojo vivo ¿era posible?, continuó con su rostro, era fino y apacible. Sus manos empezaron a temblar por una extraña razón, el nerviosismo aumentó, negó con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Viendo de nuevo, distinguió sus labios, un toque rosa pálido… tan atrayentes…

"_Me gustaría ser especial"_

"_Tú eres tan especial"_

"_Pero soy un extraño"_

"_Soy un tipo raro"_

Finalmente llegando hasta sus ojos, esas orbes verdes que desde el principio lo atraparon. Era muy evidente que lo observaba y como respuesta, Kyle volteó, sacándole un leve sonrojo a Craig, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco…

"_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?"  
"No pertenezco aquí"_

Dejaron de verse, Wendy llamó la atención de Kyle mostrándole un libro mientras que Craig con el rostro caliente se retiró los audífonos y colocándolos donde pertenecían. Pensó durante unos minutos, en su cabeza había una batalla mental que no sabía en donde acabaría, ni cuándo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pasó por su mente. Salió de la tienda para irse a sentar a uno de los bancos que estaban vacíos y relajarse.

Sonó el tono de celular de Wendy, le llamaban. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al contestar, algo bueno, tuvo que irse prometiendo otro día verlos. Craig y Kyle se quedaron solos en el parque de noche, era precioso, no solo por el juego de luces sino porque a esa hora era calma. Caminando, uno al lado del otro charlando. Por obra del destino otros infantes se acercaron corriendo a ellos, jugaban a las atrapadas utilizando a Kyle como obstáculo posteriormente corriendo alrededor de Craig. En un intento de alejarse, uno de los niños lo empujó mientras que otro le metió el pie, provocando que callera… Espero el duro suelo, pero al contrario, sintió algo suave amortiguando el golpe, rodeándolo por la cintura y susurrándole en el cuello.

— ¡Es hora de irnos! — a lo lejos se escuchó el padre de los menores, avisándoles que era tarde, uno detrás del otro regresaron.

—Cuidado, son solo niños — con eso fue suficiente para que Craig se estremeciera y Kyle lo atrajera más a su pecho, como si lo estuviera protegiendo — Vamos, levántate es tarde y lo niños tienen que dormir — y con eso regresó Tucker a la realidad.

—Mucho mejor, así descansaré de tu ego de anciano, 'pelirrojo' — dijo poniéndose de pie enseñándole de nuevo su dedo medio, ofendiendo al otro.

— ¡Craig! — furioso se levantó, alcanzando a Craig y así irse a sus hogares a mitad de la noche, riñendo por el camino. Era turno de Craig burlarse.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

**Nota:**

**R**eitero: No es un songfic. Coloqué la canción para mejor comprensión al igual colocándola en español. "Creep" de Radiohead. Derechos reservados a sus compositores.

**C**raig y Kenny vienen de Chicago.

**K**yle y Wendy vienen de Colorado.

**C**raig 18 años, mide 1.80, viste sudadera azul rey, jeans negros, DC rojos.

**K**enny 18años, (igual altura), viste su parka, pantalones militares café, botas (igual café).

**K**yle 23 años, mide 1.87, viste chaqueta verde oscuro, jeans, vans negros. (Solo cambia su físico y poco la vestimenta)

**W**endy 22 años, mide 1.64, viste boina y abrigo morados, 'leggins' grises, botas, altas negras.

**Luis Carlos: **Pura 'casualidad' ¿eh? De hecho leo algunas de tus historias, solo que no comento haha…

**Alexx Cruz: **Gracias y espero que te agrade la historia.

**CaffeineChocolate****: **Buena gente, a su conveniencia. Pobre Kyle siempre lo dejaban como el más bajo, yo quería justicia.

**Briniie****: **Espero que no sea literalmente.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo: **Cuatro

**Título: **Eso y más

**Fecha: **08/07/2015

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

— ¡Por aquí! —.

Después de estar una sin la otra durante mucho tiempo, al fin llegó el día en que se volvieron a juntar como solían hacer. Una chica rubia, cuerpo envidiable, saludaba frenéticamente mientras dejaba de lado sus maletas para ir a abrazar a su amiga de antaño.

—Es algo repentino, pero es bueno estar de nuevo contigo, Bebe — dijo Wendy separándose de ella sin soltarse las manos por la emoción.

— ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Eres mi mejor amiga, y las cosas que te tengo que contar — guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice.

—Esto será largo… —.

—Por supuesto, pero dime ¿sigues con él, Wen? —.

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? —.

— ¿No te has aburrido? Quiero decir... ¡ya llevan mucho tiempo juntos! —.

—Vamos, mientras haya confianza y lealtad, seguiremos —.

—Pero es que… no es muy normal. ¿Acaso se irán a casar? —.

—Eso aun no lo tenemos en mente, primero es nuestro trabajo —.

—Está bien, está bien… — dijo Bebe levanto las manos en señal de rendición, pasando a ponerse al lado de su amiga y empezarla a tocar suavemente con el codo — ¿Dime cuantas veces las has puesto en acción? —.

— ¿Qué? — esto no tomaba un buen rumbo.

—Ya sabes, el conjunto exquisito de encaje color vino, que te envié la otra vez… Me prometiste usarlo en su noche especial — Bebe era una joven con 'vida activa', que más se esperaba de sus regalos.

— ¡¿Disculpa?!... Mira la hora, se nos hará demasiado tarde — avergonzada, Wendy tomó la mano de su curiosa amiga y su equipaje caminando rápido, saliendo por unas de las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto llamando al taxi más cercano y dirigirse a la casa de Wendy.

—Vamos solo uno…Por mí, no les vendría nada mal — rogaba ya hace rato la rubia, suplicándole a su amiga ver algo de amor cuando pasaron por debajo de cierta ramita que yacía colgada en un poste de la avenida.

—Tú especialmente sabes lo que opinamos de esas cosas —.

—No en público — dijo imitándola —Todo este tiempo que estuve lejos no me dio oportunidad de verlos más como una pareja. Podrían cumplirle el deseo a esta moribunda de amor — de suplica pasó a una dramatización, tenía los ojos cristalinos, sus manos entrelazadas y no a mucho de quedar arrodillada en medio de toda la gente, sumando sus tonos agudos en los que hablaba.

—El noviazgo no es… —.

No terminó la frase cuando sintió unas manos sostener sus rostro, con un tacto delicado provocando pequeños movimientos en sus labios. Le robó un beso. ¿Qué acaso no era una muestra de sentimientos en el noviazgo? Sí, pero no era costumbre de ellos. Retiró el rostro rojo, abochornada, esta no sería su semana.

— ¡Sí! — gritó emocionada Bebe, sin dejar de dar rápidos y seguidos aplausos.

—Basta Bebe, déjala, que terminará por golpearnos a ambos —.

—Y lo haré… voy a comprar una bebida — habló Wendy alejándose de ellos, con las mejillas algo rojas todavía.

—Oye, espera… —.

— ¡Dije, voy a comprar! Kyle —.

"Ese tonto" Caminó Wendy hacia una tienda, yendo a las bebidas congeladas que se mostraban detrás de la puerta transparente. "Pero fue… lindo" jaló la manija y poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar las cajas de jugo que estaban hasta arriba, no tuvo tiempo de tomar una cuando sintió que sus parte trasera fue tocada, molesta, volteó rápidamente para dar una bofetada.

— ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Es un mal entendido! —.

**¡PLAF!**

Otro golpe directo a la cara. El pobre chico solo se quejo, de nuevo, tocándose el lado mallugado y rojo. Wendy ya viendo mejor la situación, arrepentida trató de disculparse recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa adolorida de parte del joven.

—No tienes porque hacerlo, no te lo esperabas lindura — él, de manera de coqueta trató de guiñarle el ojo pero solo causando que le punzara aquella zona "Mierda, no acabó como yo planeé" pensó.

—Tan siquiera deja ver cómo está — dijo Wendy tomando con cuidado la cara del chico dándole vuelta para ver que si quedó marca. —Ven vamos —.

—Oye, puedes compensármelo de otra forma, hermosa —.

— ¿Ah?... ¡Solo ven! —.

Bastante humillada, fue directo a la caja para comprar ahora una lata de té helado para colocársela en el moretón que se le fue haciendo. Ya afuera de la tienda, se sentaron en el banco más próximo.

—Va en serio cuando te digo que no te muevas de tu lugar, McCormick — se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que voltearan.

— ¡Hey bro! — volteándose en esa dirección, saludo llamando la atención de la chica que estaba junto con él.

—No soy tu niñera como para- — frunció el ceño.

—Todos mis travesuras te las recompensaré, no te preocupes —

— ¿Craig? — preguntó la joven.

"¿Es que acaso ella se la vive en la calle o la ciudad se hace cada vez más pequeña?". Pensó este al ver que los encuentros con ella eran más continuos de lo normal.

—Hola, aquí sigo — pasando por completo de él, Wendy y Craig volvieron su atención a aquel chico ignorado que clamó un poco de atención, de nuevo.

En las siguientes horas, por idea del ahora ya presentado Kenneth, de ir de copas apenas siendo un recién ingresado adulto, agregando al grupo la compañía de Bebe y Kyle, gustosos aceptaron pero sin excesos. La noche calló rápido para ellos que estaban en un pequeño y estilizado Bar nocturno que encontraron sin muchos problemas; con ciertas cantidades de alcohol en sus cuerpos, en medio de la gente del lugar, la pareja promedio observaba desde sus asientos a su amiga rubia y al recién conocido, bailar como si fuesen unos profesionales, cambiando constantemente de acompañantes de pista, mientras que por su parte Craig charlaba con unas cuantas chicas que se le arrimaron, si que era un casanova con esa aura de misterio y peligro que atraía la atención de varias del sexo opuesto, lastimosamente para las femeninas que llegaba con una sonrisa y una copa se iban por donde venían solo, con la copa. _Insensible_. Ya de rato de solo estar viendo a su alrededor a todos los presentes y estando otra vez reunidos en el grupo inicial, tuvieron que disculparse, ya que siendo demasiado tarde, tenían que irse a casa, tal vez por el miedo a los peligros de la noche, como violadores, secuestradores, asesinos o peor. Sólo las dos jóvenes se retiraron, una cantando canciones sin relación alguna y la otra solo con un leve dolor de cabeza a la vez que eran acompañadas por Kyle a la entrada, esperando un taxi que llamaron con anterioridad.

En lo que ellos iban, Kenny se acercó a Craig con la mera duda de saber que sucedió con las chicas despechadas que regresaban a donde era. Él solo contestó un simple y vago _ingenuas, _ninguna fue de su interés. Y con esto el chico de semblante serio atrajo a su 'amigo' para saciar sus necesidades con un hambriento beso, que captó la curiosidad unas cuantas personas que habían convivido con ellos hace unas horas, vaya par de tipos raros. Por su parte Kenny solo respondía con la misma intensidad aumentando que tocaba descaradamente el miembro del otro, sin pena ni culpa, sabía que terminarían en eso, otra vez.

—Te quiero —.

—Yo también, Wen —.

Mientras tanto, parado enfrente del taxi, Kyle se despedía de Bebe y Wendy, asegurándose que la primera no hiciera otra tontería al pobre chofer.

— ¿Y a mí qué? Yo también quiero amooor... — dijo la rubia encimándose en la antes mencionada.

—Bebe, cálmate y compórtate por una sola vez — dijo ya frustrado el rojizo por lo intentos de apaciguar a su amiga.

—Sabes qué ya no razona lo que dice — mención Wendy saliendo un poco de la ventanilla de la puerta para darle un beso en los labios a su pareja —Nos vemos después —.

—Cuídate… y cuídala por favor — haciendo referencia a Bebe y despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Estando en marcha el auto, Bebe no dejaba de quejarse por lo 'aburridos' que eran sus amigos en cuestión de despedidas amorosas, según ella. Wendy solo asentía, viendo el recorrido a casa, en su mente solo estaba algo que la angustió hace unas noches atrás, igual de nevadas que esa.

"Te sigo observando, ¿tú no?"

Seguían sin saber el destinatario... Pasó la mano por su frente, después solo cruzando los brazos mientras seguía escuchando las quejas de su rubia amiga.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

**M**uchas cosas, problemas, retrasos, estancamientos…shalala shalala shalala…

Reviews:

**Luis Carlos****: **Ese tal destino, es un loquillo. Raro, raro, raro, ya lo sé y lo otro lo meditaré con la almohada. Y tus fics no mucho pero si hay unos que me gustaron como en el que las mujeres ya no existen y otro donde las chicas quieren saber cómo es ser hombre volviéndose uno, se me fueron los títulos pero esos y otros más.

**Coyote Smith:**¡Estos muchachitos de hoy en día, ya no tienen respeto por sus mayores! Ok ya basta… Gracias por tu oferta. Sí, lo sé, es muy curioso lo de Kyle.

**CaffeineChocolate****:** Lo de 'seme' quien sabe… Haha

**Briniie****:** No sé, se me hace más tierno así.

**DarlingBP****:** ¡AU! Opino lo mismo del cryle. No te preocupes, desahógate en los review, aprendo más así. Lo siento si tarde, en el siguiente, bueno, no aseguro nada, pero lo intentaré.

**misscaffeina****: **Gracias por tu review, ¡eso me alegra mucho! De hecho Wendy también es mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie y hay veces que no me agrada que la pongan como enemigo en otros fics. La música, veré cuando volver a poner otra buena rola, no te preocupes. Lo siento por la gran tardanza.

Es todo por el momento.

¡Suerte!


	5. Chapter 5

**Retroceso:** Es lo que quieres

(Universo Alterno) (AU) South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Lo único de mi propiedad es la trama. Hago esta historia con el fin de entretener.

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**

— ¿Y es todo lo que vas a decir? —.

— ¿Cómo que todo? ¡Eres un insensible! — una joven de cabello pelirrojo hasta la espalda baja se encontraba furiosa sobre esa respuesta, al parecer Craig Tucker si es de poco tacto.

— ¿Eso vas a decir en tu defensa? Te creía más inteligente — sólo mantenía la vista en un punto. Ella. Observarla.

—Primero: ¡Oh, claro que tengo más que decir! Segundo: ¿Esa es la única manera en que te relacionas con las personas? ¿Siendo apático? —.

—Pues no te contengas, suéltalo. Y para que sepas, nunca hay que darle armas al enemigo, pueden acabarte de una sola — cruzó los brazos en su pecho, manteniendo la mirada.

Buen punto.

— ¡Yo… — suspiro, por un momento cerró los ojos. Ese chico. —Bien, tienes razón, pero, ¡eso no quita lo duro y cerrado que eres con todos los que intentan hablarte, Craig Tucker! — Presionó sus brazos contra sus laterales, enderezándose lo que pudo ya que él era alto, y tomando un color rojizo en sus mejillas por el enojo que le estaba haciendo pasar — ¡Ríete, grítame, ódiame! ¡Pero haz algo! —.

Ella le iba a hacer el 'día' eterno sino le contestaba ahora. Frustrado se le ocurrió la única forma de responderle a su demanda.

—Sigo esperando — frunciendo el ceño colocó sus manos en sus caderas enarcando las cejas con molestia.

¿Esperar a qué? ¿No le bastaba con lo que Craig estaba haciendo? Sorprendiéndola con un apasionado beso con un fondo de los últimos rayos del atardecer. Oigan, todas las chicas que conoció querían esto. Ella no hizo más que suspirar algo emocionada y confundida por cómo se comportó él, era lo que buscaba. El beso duró unos segundos más y en su último arrebato, él mordió sus labio inferior sin exagerar, pero dejándole una marca visible, sacándole un grito y una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Confirmado. Tucker era un insensible.

"_Me gustas, ¿qué dices?"_

"_No me culpes pero las mujeres no saben disimular esa parte."_

"_¿Disculpa?"_

"_En cuanto a sentimientos, son tan predecibles"_

"_¿Predecibles? ¿No sé de qué chica lo hayas sacado? Pero somos buenas en actuación y mantenernos bajo control"_

"… _¿Y es todo lo que vas a decir?"_

— ¿Me quieres? — preguntó con un brillo extraño en sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, en cierto instante, ella pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello, acariciando su nuca. Craig sólo rodó los ojos para después contestarle.

—Me tienes — la abrazó, llevando sus manos a aquellas mechas rojas que lo encendían y lo dejaban encendido, jalando lo necesario, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando gran parte de su cuello y pálida piel, besando paso a paso su garganta hasta llegar al inicio de la tela, sacándole unos cuantos suspiros de su boca.

"_Creo que tanto calor te fusionó los sesos amigo"_ recordó las palabras que dijo Kenny el día que le confesó su atracción por Dysis.

Tal vez aún no era ese sentimiento de querer, pero si podía decir en cierto modo que, sin sonar cursi, desde que la vio le llamó mucho el interés. No era nada de destino ni esas cosas, sólo una simple coincidencia.

— ¿Quieres arriesgarte a la noche? — sonrió maliciosamente.

—… ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eres un pervertido! — gritó separándose rápidamente, volviendo su tono rojizo, y no nos referimos al cabello.

—A un regaño en tu casa, acuérdate que no están muy contentos contigo... Es sin albur, no tienes tanta suerte — ahora lo único que demostraba su rostro fue autentica burla.

_Le era interesante._

Además de que se divertiría al día siguiente en la escuela por la 'pequeña' marca que le hizo y se olvidó de reclamarle, seguramente la cubriría con maquillaje pero esta noche no sé salva.

— ¿De qué te ríes? Cómo buen 'caballero' debes acompañarme hasta mi casa, lo más pronto posible —.

—Nada, nada. Andando damisela —.

Caminaron por debajo de las farolas de la calle aún transitada por gente. Aún así era un peligro ir solo de noche. Cumpliendo con su acompañamiento, se retiró sin más. Mientras tomaba su camino de vuelta pudo escuchar como lo llamaban en un gritó a lo lejos. Sonrió. Se enteraría mañana.

**/*\\*/*\\*/*\**


End file.
